El pasado de Cammy
by Kinore
Summary: Una verdad oculta tras engaños, acompañenme en esta lectura espero entiendan el verdadero objetivo. . .
1. Chapter 1

El pasado de Cammy

**El pasado de Cammy**

_-Esta despertando-_

_-¡Su nivel cardiaco aumenta cada segundo!-_

_-¡La presión es cada vez más alta!-_

-Quiénes son?. . . que hago aquí?. . .

_-No dejen que reaccione!-_

-Qué hacen?. . . qué. . . !

Esta soy yo mi nombre es Cammy, ahora un androide genéticamente modificada, hace ya unas noches que tengo el mismo sueño, siempre estoy tendida en una camilla con varios cirujanos a mi alrededor, siempre hago las mismas preguntas sin embargo nunca consigo respuestas, aunque pienso que más bien es mi origen y el de mi destino. . .

Me he mudado a la ciudad de Nueva York, espero comenzar una vida en este lugar, aunque parezca muy estresante, debo alejarme de todo aquello que me traiga recuerdos desagradables, en estos momentos tengo 25 años de edad, no he disfrutado realmente de ellos, me han robado 13 años de mi pasado, en los cuales he hecho cosas muy malas, he asesinado, he robado y el peor crimen que he cometido es el no encontrar a mi hijo, en estos momentos debe de tener 5 años de edad, desearía verlo, conocerlo y decirle que lo lamento, que lo siento, que lo amo. . . pero es imposible, con mi pasado correría mucho peligro, a mi lado sufriría.

He vivido sola desde los 12 años, yo solía vivir en el campo cerca de un esplendido río, vivía con mi familia, un padre, Albert, una madre, Carolina y un dulce hermano menor su nombre es Joe, aun recuerdo el momento cuando la tragedia llegó. Mientras cenábamos tocaron la puerta mi padre salió y recibió una carta de un extraño hombre, mi padre la leyó y con el puño cerrado golpeó en la puerta para que nos retiráramos del comedor, en seguida mi padre furioso rompió la carta y entró a la habitación, tomo una maleta y se marchó, cerro la puerta frente a la cara de mi madre que no dejaba de llorar, mientras observábamos desde la oscura habitación, mi padre no regresó; al siguiente día mi hermano y yo jugábamos cerca del río preparábamos la noche para usar luces de bengala, mi madre desde la ventana nos llamó a comer, acudimos y ayude con la cocina, después salí con Joe, en un rato comenzó a anochecer, ya llegaba el momento de los fuegos artificiales, sin embargo una llamarada se encendió a nuestras espaldas, era nuestra casa y mi madre estaba dentro, corrimos al lugar pero ya no pudimos hacer nada, gritamos y gritamos pero nadie nos ayudaba, mi madre. . . falleció, aun me reprocho el no haberla ayudado pero eso no fue todo, detrás de la casa en llamas aparecieron 5 hombres vestidos de negro y gabardina hasta las rodillas, noté que ellos habían causado el incendio junto a ellos estaban garrafones de combustible, los hombres nos sujetaron y me separaron de mi hermano ese fue el último momento que lo vi, los perdí a todos, primero mi padre, mi madre y después a mi hermano


	2. Chapter 2

Me llevaron a un nuevo lugar parecía una fortaleza, tenía grandes paredes gruesas que se elevaban en el exterior, en el interior conocí a un señor con apariencia militar su nombre, Bison, me acogió durante 7 años en los cuales llevé un régimen militar, fui internada en un Instituto femenil, se encargaban de formar jóvenes para ser soldados y llevar acabo los planes de Bison, poco a poco adquirí habilidades únicas llegue a los niveles más altos junto con dos compañeras más eran Julli y Juni, a la edad de 16 años me dieron mi primer misión ellas me debían acompañar, consistía en entrar a las oficinas del banco nacional, no crean que era sólo para robar dinero, la misión consistía pasar de lleno un día en él sin levantar sospechas, para que en cuanto cerrara actuáramos y violáramos su seguridad para buscar información sobre un tal John Vines, tenía cuentas pendientes con Bison y estaba haciendo otros trabajos a espaldas del Jefe, nuestro objetivo era averiguar que era y destruir su plan, ese día entramos como colegialas en excursión al edificio, evadimos cámaras y seguridades, al cerrar, la primera parte estaba hecha, Jully se encargó de la vigilancia y cámaras, mientras yo me encargaba de entrar al sistema, fui entrenada más que nada para romper barreras digitales, tenía que ser una jacker, en cuanto accesé, lo investigué a fondo e incluso entre en la base de datos del banco para desbordar cuentas con millones de dólares y dejarlo en bancarrota, concluida la misión guardé la información en un disco y nos marchamos, al llegar al instituto Bison me recompensó, por alguna razón era uno de sus miembros más valiosos en la Fuerza de "Shadow", así se hacían llamar; tome el día libre y mientras caminaba por la fortaleza me topé con las chicas, no les agradó en nada que Bison me recompensara, mucho menos que fuera su "preferida", no les tome importancia y seguí mi camino, me tomaron por los brazos y me llevaron a una de las salas de práctica y dijeron:

JUL: Ves al muchacho que se encuentra ahí abajo, su nombre es Vega

JUN: Dicen que es uno de los asesinos mejor pagados y mejor cotizado por las mujeres

JUL: Hoy vino a la práctica de avanzados, si son lo suficiente buenos saldrán lesionados, de lo contrario morirán

CAM: Si mueren es porque no son lo suficientemente buenos!

JUN: Y tú te crees lo suficiente? inténtalo, tal vez te mate!

CAM: Eso quisieran, pero. . . lo haré, no puedo perder, soy la mejor soldado de mi comando

JUL: Pobre! Será un gusto verla morir! Jajaja

Entre al área y todos me miraron con sobresalto, creyeron que estaba loca porque quería retar a Vega, todos me abrieron paso, ellos tenían entre los 19 y 20 años mientras yo solo tenía 16, me dirigí a él y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, no dijo nada más que:

VEG: Lindo rostro que tienes, eres la viva imagen de una asesina perfecta solo te falta un poco de edad, aun no te dan ese trabajo no es así?

CAM: Cierra la boca! He venido a probar que tan bueno eres

VEG: Piensas que mancharé estas preciosas garras con tu sangre?

CAM: Deja de hablar, y pelea!

Comenzó nuestra batalla, era muy veloz sin embargo mi agilidad lo neutralizaba, a pesar de ser mujer mi fuerza aumentaba con cada pelea que tenía, solo eran la agilidad de mis piernas contra sus garras de metal, duramos en batallas poco tiempo hasta que saltó sobre mí y rasguño mí cara en una "x" diciendo:

VEG: Me has obligado a marcar tu rostro, esta marca la tendrás para siempre y no olvidarás nuestro encuentro

CAM: Quítate de encima! Ese no fue tu máximo!

VEG: Lo siento dulzura pero ahora ya eres de las mías

En cuanto me puse de pie llegó Bison aplaudiendo y riendo, alabando mi hazaña, mientras una gota de sangre corría por mi mejilla marca de Vega, quien cubrió su cuerpo con su capa y se retiró después de reverenciar a Bison y guiñó su ojo hacia mi, solo voltee la cabeza, con la hazaña Bison me elevó a un siguiente nivel ya no estaba con las de operaciones sencillas, en el siguiente nivel haría mis misiones sola; le agradecí y me retiré a tomar una ducha y caí rendida en mi habitación, estaba exhausta por la pelea, fue muy dura.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde mi encuentro han pasado cinco días y por fin entraré en acción en la elite, la misión que me correspondía era eliminar cual persona se atravesara en mi camino y en el de los superiores, contraatacamos a un grupo que intentaba atacar al Jefe, debíamos eliminarlos, al parecer iban comandados por un antiguo militar de nombre Charlie, en esa misión tome el arma en mis manos y ataqué sin piedad, yo era un soldado más, no debía tener sentimientos más que el coraje y la garra, atacamos y miles de cuerpos cayeron a mis pies, la sangre corría por todos lados, aunque la gente supiese que moriría si se quedaba no querían desistir a sus ideales, su jefe se encontraba dentro de una tienda de campaña, no salió hasta que los guardias de la misma cayeron muertos por mi puntería y su suerte, debieron alejarse, aun no sé por qué lo hice, sin embargo tenía una misión, yo servía a Bison y al Shadow no puedo evitar continuar con ésta masacre, al llegar a la tienda de campaña tres hombres ya tenían sujeto al comandante Charlie me ordenaron esposarlo, y me dijo:

CHA: Aun eres muy joven qué haces con ésta clase de gente!

-Silencio comandante, ahora vendrá con nosotros

CHA: Responde niña por que estás con ellos no sabes que esto no te hará bien!

CAM: Ya escuchaste al los soldados, guarda silencio y camina! Yo lucho por mis ideales

Al marcharnos observé lo que había quedado del enfrentamiento solo sangre, cuerpos inertes y heridos, niños, mujeres, ancianos, había mucha gente, por qué, por qué no se fueron para refugiarse y se impusieron ante mi arma, solo vivo para pelear. . . ese era mi destino.

Tuve misión tras misión, ahora tengo 19 años de edad, me he vuelto más fuerte, un haz de los disfraces para cualquier evento en donde me tenga que infiltrar y tengo que ir a mi siguiente misión, soy la comandante más joven de mi grupo, Bison solo me asciende por hazaña, me dirijo a buscar un ejecutivo, su familia se dedica a los casos de Bison, ellos creen que hace experimentos ocultos a nivel celular, molecular y genético, lo encontré en su apartamento de la ciudad de Tokio, me he colgado por la ventana, entré a su apartamento y quede contra la pared al salir al balcón lo tomé por la espalda y lo estrangulé sin sentimiento alguno, sin embargo al estar agonizando dijo algo que despertó mi curiosidad, lo poco que escuche fue que el sabía de mi y que Bison había estado implicado con mi padre, eso fue todo, llevé el cuerpo adentro y quedó tendido en la cama, debía eliminar cualquier rastro de evidencia, la información que guardaba del Jefe debía llevarla ante él, al recoger sus pertenecías noté que su Laptop estaba prendida accesé a sus datos y miré un documento que decía:

S. CAMMY:

SUPE DE ANTICIPACIÓN QUE VENDRÍAS POR MÍ, ARREGLÉ TODOS LOS DOCUMENTOS QUE NECESITAS PARA BISON, NO HE GUARDADO NINGÚN OTRO DOCUMENTO, CONFÍO EN QUE HARÁS LO CORRECTO, TE CONOCÍ HACE UNOS AÑOS Y TAMBIÉN A TU PADRE, LAMENTO QUE HAYA MUERTO TU FAMILIA, HE GUARDADO UN ARCHIVO ESPECIAL PARA TI, ES SOBRE TU PADRE Y LOS PLANES QUE BISON TIENE PARA TI, ESPERO ENTIENDAS TODO ESTO.

SE DESPIDE PROF. LI

No tuve tiempo de mirar el archivo adjunto así que solo lo envié a mi computadora en la base, nadie accedería a ella a menos que tenga una clave y no lo romperían, así pues borré la base de datos de su computadora todo excepto unas fotos familiares de su hija Chun Li, era una joven muy bonita, sin embargo tarde o temprano también sería eliminada.


	4. Chapter 4

--DIA CUATRO--

He llegado a la base, viajé de Japón a Rusia, en el camino di aviso de mi paquete, pero no dije nada de los archivos adjuntos que me dio el Prof. al llegar a mi cuadrante entregue los documentos personalmente y me retiré a mi cubículo donde hacemos practicas para jackers entre a ver el archivo y me lleve una sorpresa era todo una base de datos de mi padre, inclusive una copia de la carta que recibió antes de marcharse, todo estaba ahí, leí y leí cada cual estaba, por alguna razón confié en todo aquello; llegué a una parte de sus contratos donde dice claramente que él solía trabajar con Bison, durante 15 años después encontró a una mujer llamada Carolina y se casó, a cambio dejo de trabajar para Bison, le dijo estaría retirado por un tiempo, pero poco después fue encontrado por el Departamento de Seguridad especial que lo aisló por un año de su familia, al liberarlo ya había notificado todo lo relacionado a Bison así que once años después se mudó al campo con su familia para que no lo encontraran, ya que todos los soldados portan un chip rastreador con él lo localizarían en cualquier lugar, pero al final lo hallaron y notificaron con la carta; mi padre estuvo involucrado con todo lo malo que ha hecho Bison, ahora entiendo por qué Bison siempre me estimó más que a los demás, pero aun no me quedaba claro lo de sus experimentos y recordé un sueño extraño que tuve hace un tiempo donde estaba tendida en una camilla con varios cirujanos alrededor ¿yo había sido otro experimento, si, así era! Yo fui otro más de los suyos, al saber la verdad de mi padre me dirigí a la sección técnica, Bison siempre estaba ahí, al entrar todo lo que decía en los archivos fue verdad, frente a mi se encontraba todo un equipo de cirujanos y científico, había toda clase de instrumentos, nadie vio mi entrada, al estar dentro del laboratorio desmaye a un par de guardias y los oculté, inicie las computadoras y me percaté de un extraño programa era la madre de toda la tecnología biónica incluso había teorías que nunca antes había escuchado es decir la Telepatía, la mente y el Psique, Bison jugaba con la mente y cuerpo de la gente? era cierto incluso observé programas de Nanotecnología era la que había usado para incrustarnos chips en el cuerpo, junto a ello había un esquema y referencia de todos a quienes les habían modificado a nivel genético etc. yo estaba en esa lista, indagué más en la red y tomé una copia de mi esquema, todo a tiempo ya que entraron Jully y June y dieron aviso a seguridad, como pude las evadí e igual a seguridad hasta que Bison me sorprendió, todo era verdad él tenía poderes psíquicos, no pude hacer mucho contra él, utilicé mis habilidades sobre humanas y me soltó corrí hasta la salida de la base, tome el Jet que me habían dado y huí del cuartel de Rusia, estaba frustrada no sabía que hacer.

Recorrí medio continente, ya no tenía combustible y llegué a las costas de Hawai en América ahí naufragué sin comida, agua o cualquier alimento, pronto llegué a una costa y es todo lo que recuerdo, al despertar me encontraba en una habitación muy silenciosa, el aire era calido, todo era tranquilo, incluso escuchaba las olas del mar, el resplandor del sol entraba por las cortinas, fue la forma más hermosa en que desperté desde que vivía en el campo, al levantarme todo me dio vueltas y volví a la cama, en seguida entró una joven tenía ojos claros y cabello pelirrojo, tenía puesto un largo vestido, al verme amablemente dijo:

FRA: Ten cuidado, aun estas débil para caminar has dormido por un día completo desde que te encontramos, toma te traje algo de comer

CAM: Hm gracias. . . eres muy amable, pero quién eres tú?

FRA: Mi nombre es Frances(Fransua), vivo aquí con el Dr. Guilmore él te ha ayudado

CAM: Y por qué me han ayudado. . . es que. . . últimamente no he tenido mucha suerte con la gente amable

FRA: No te preocupes estarás bien aquí, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, come un poco te hará bien, esta bien si te dejo unos minutos? Iré a preparar más comida para los chicos, en un momento vuelvo

La chica salió de la habitación y permanecí en la habitación comí un poco a pesar de no haber comido un día y medio no tenía apetito aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado meditaba y meditaba sabía que todo en mi vida estaba mal


	5. Chapter 5

--DIA CINCO--

Al salir el sol del día siguiente en la cama descansaban un par de vestidos, Frances los había dejado ahí para mi, me puse uno de ellos y salí a la sala, ahí se encontraba la joven con un viejo señor, Dr. Guilmore, al parecer era el dueño de la casa, y él también me conocía, le expliqué lo sucedido y salí a dar un paseo por la playa, al sentarme mirando el mar, recordé mucho mi hogar en el campo he hice lo que no en mucho tiempo. . . comencé a llorar, me sentía sola, me sentía tan mal por mi pasado, de pronto del cielo cayó un hombre tenía cohetes en los pies se hacía llamar Cyborg 002 se llamaba Jet y me pregunto qué me ocurría, me coloqué de pie y le respondí:

CAM: Eso es algo que no te incumbe (y le di la espalda)

JET: Espera, espera un momento, no tengo malas intenciones, solo quiero conversar contigo. . . espera

CAM: Ya te dije, déjame en paz!. . . no me sigas!

JET: Pero tu eres la que va a donde voy yo

Tras una carrera hasta la casa del Doc. Supimos que íbamos para el mismo lado, de nuevo nos presentaron y no accedí a él, regresé a la habitación y me cambié, encontré el esquema que había guardado el otro día, salí y se lo mostré al Dr. me explicó que solo pocos saben de la tecnología me dijo que otra persona conocida para ese trabajo era el Dr. Boyton que vivía en Tokio, devolví los vestidos de Frances y el Doc. me dio un nuevo jet para que me marchara e incluso una mochila con varias cosas útiles, como era una jacker me dio una laptop, les agradecí todo lo que me habían ofrecido y me marché hacia Tokio al llegar ahí observé que había carteles por todos lados pegados con mi fotografía todos me buscaban buenos y malos pedían recompensa viva o muerta, tanto daño había hecho, tenía todo que perder si me encontraban así que pronto localicé la casa del Dr. Boyton me aceptó en seguida, me llevó adentro y me explico más con detalle mis funciones le mostré el esquema y me dijo que él lo había diseñado, el fue quien ayudó a la modificación de mi cuerpo, permanecí con el para encontrarle un sin fin de acciones a mis habilidades sin embargo las cosas cambiaban con el tiempo cometí un error, le tome cariño, para después quedar embarazada de él, al nacer nuestro hijo todo se volvió gloria estaba en una etapa increíble, ya era madre mi hijo recibió el nombre de Tobio era un humano como todos los demás todo mi cuerpo funcionaba normal, sin embargo a pocos meses de su nacimiento me separé de él, Bison por fin me encontró, desde que me escapé bloqueé el nanochip que traía incrustado en el cuerpo, tuve que alejarme de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

--DIA SEIS--

Hace ya un mes que me separé de mi "familia" tengo que ir de lugar en lugar Bison me sigue buscando hoy iré a Norte América tengo planeado seguir buscando una manera de cómo derrotar a Bison ese es mi nuevo objetivo quien puede proporcionarme la información se llama Ken es un joven distraído y mujeriego siempre se encuentra cerca de su amigo Ryu, ambos han tenido un encuentro con Bison aunque no pertenecen al Departamento de Seguridad Especial están involucrados con ellos me enteré que sostienen amistad con Chun Li una de las Jefas a mando del Departamento es la hija del Prof. Li si la llego a encontrar le pediré disculpas aunque sería como suicidarme, en un momento podría apresarme, pero debo arriesgarme más; bien, se supone él chico debe llegar en unos minutos para su cita que soy yo, me he disfrazado muy bien, para salir con él necesité un guardarropas especial, es un chico rico deben gustarle las chicas de igual, ahí viene.

CAM: Ken, hola aquí estoy!

KEN: Vaya cuando te conocí en el Chat no creí que fueras tan hermosa

CAM: Me halagas! Vamos a tomar un helado! (pero con que torpe me vine a meter, bueno pero éste chico me servirá)

Tomamos el helado y miramos el atardecer poco a poco comencé mi trabajo, con preguntas desalineadas conseguí algunas respuestas, no pregunten, cuando uno es espía debe conocer todo tipo de códigos incluso anagramas, que son palabras revueltas con otras, conseguí poca información porque como me lo temía apareció Chun Li con Ryu, no deseaba pelear con ellos, el me presento a ellos y por suerte mi disfraz fue lo suficiente bueno, no tuve el valor de hablar con Chun Li, sin embargo al marcharme me detuvo un antiguo lama su nombre era Dalshim era un contorsionista y vidente me miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

DAS: Tú no eres completamente humana, tu alma se pierde, debes regresar al buen camino

KEN: Cómo? a qué se refiere? Eso es una locura!(con aires de grandeza)

CHU: No, espera, cómo ha dicho?

DAS: Ella sabe de que se trata, no es así?

CAM: Lo siento señor no sé a que se refiere solo vine a una cita con mi amigo, pero se me hace tarde, con su permiso me marcho

KEN: Te puedo llevar a tu casa

CAM: No te molestes, regresaré bien, adiós!

RYU: Vaya chica que te conseguiste!

Eso estuvo cerca, pero quién rayos era ese lama, sabrá algo de Bison? tal vez, después lo buscaré ahora debo viajar. He buscado de continente en continente sin más respuestas han pasado tres años y estoy cansada de todo el viaje que he hecho regresaré a Hawai con el Doc.Guilmore y los chicos. Al llegar Frances fue la primera en recibirme y después salió el Doc. había más muchachos que los de la última vez ahora eran nueve de ellos, todos habían corrido con mi misma suerte todos éramos androides, inicié una buena relación con el chico más joven su nombre clave era Cyborg 009, él no podía recordar su nombre, después de una noche regresó a mi cabeza aquel momento en que mi casa ardió en llamas, no podía dormir y salí, el joven se encontraba ahí, platicamos un rato incluso desde que podía recordar, de pronto me nació una sensación extraña, estar con él era tan cálido y si pensarlo nos quedamos dormidos en la playa, al día siguiente desperté muy agitada y grite:

CAM: JOE!

CYB: No grites aquí estoy. . .

Lo miré sorprendida y él hizo lo mismo, de nuevo lo repetí

CAM: Joe. . . te llamas Joe?

CYB: Eso. . . bueno. . . yo. . . creo que sí? Ese es mi nombre, no sé por que lo dije!

CAM: Eh. . . no espera verás hace unos años vivía en el campo con mi familia, mi hermano se llamaba Joe, si te digo algo tal vez respondas eso significará que eres mi hermano!

CYB: Segura?. . . es solo que sería un milagro encontrarte aquí

CAM: Lo intentaremos. . . la ultima noche que estuve con mi hermano fue la noche de luces de bengala. . .

CYB: . . . NO! ( se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza)

CAM: Qué te ocurre? 009 estás bien?

CYB: EL INCENDIO! Recuerdo un incendio!

CAM: Por dios si, si es el incendio de la casa, lo recordaste!

CYB: Cammy, eso significa que. . .

CAM: Si eres mi hermano. . .eres mi pequeño hermano Joe!


	7. Chapter 7

--DIA SIETE--

Al escuchar esto no dudé más y lo abracé tan fuerte, en seguida todos salieron de casa estaban asombrados el Doc. Guilmore nos aplaudió al parecer el sabía quién era en verdad, él sabía que 009 era Joe mi hermano pero dejo que nosotros lo descubriéramos, todo el día intentamos recordar cosas aunque divagábamos, pero concluimos en que nuestro padre se equivocó y por él fuimos modificados ahora mi hermano también era un androide aunque se hacían llamar Cyborgs no importa, es mi hermano Joe y lo he encontrado, estoy tan feliz, pero aun no termina mi misión debo derrotar a Bison, reparar los daños que causé y regresar con mi hijo.

Me tomé unos días de descanso en Hawai con Joe, pronto harán misiones así que debe prepararse, no hará lo mismo que yo él esta en el bando de los buenos y yo en neutral, le enseñaré algunas cosas básicas, sus compañeros ya han tenido otras misiones, pero él aun es inexperto, le ayudaré a defenderse no deseo que corra con mi misma suerte.

Ya han pasado mis días de vacaciones, es momento de regresar a mi labor, debo regresar donde Bison; en estos momentos vuelo sobre Rusia, espero poder encontrarlo aún, tengo entendido que estaría fuera, pero no creo que deje el cuartel así por así, será una distracción? me preocupare después así que ahora descenderé. . . todo esta tan quieto, que sucederá? los guardias se encuentran vigilantes, parece que ahora si no quieren que nadie se acerque tramara algo Bison? se acercan dos guardias. . .

_-Escuchaste que el jefe comenzará con los experimentos?_

_-Experimentos?. . . te refieres a. . ._

_-SHH, alguien podría escucharte y nos iría muy mal_

_-Pero cómo te enteraste, es acaso que te infiltraste al laboratorio?_

_-No lo que pasa es que en Reactivos están llamando a uno por uno de los soldados para la revisión y se le ha salido al reactor decírmelo_

_-Ya veo tu siempre estas en todo!_

Así que en Reactivos, debo encontrar la forma de cómo entrar, pero. . . ya sé!

CAM: COF, COF, dilsculpen, hay alguien que quiera ayudar a una pobre anciana? (fingí voz ronca)

-Quién dijo eso, donde se encuentra?

CAM: Detras de los matorrales, mi pie esta atorado pueden venir?

_-Será un espía?_

_-No lo creo, mejor ve a ver_

_-Sí, creo que si fuera espía se suicidaría. . . donde está señoraaaa!_

_-Colega esta bieeeennn!_

CAM: Torpes, ahora cierren la boca sólo tomaré sus uniformes. . .

-Es. . .es. . . es Cammy!

-CAM: Si, no te puedo mentir, espera si lo haría, pobres de ustedes si llego a saber que abrieron la boca, ahora con permiso!

Pero que ingenuos cayeron en la trampa más trillada, ahora debo ir a Reactivos tal vez ahí me proporcionen más información, ahí es. . . todo esta rodeado de seguridad sea lo que sea que trame Bison lo descubriré. . .

-Señorita para pasar debe mostrar su tarjeta de identificación

CAM: Claro aquí está. . .

-Scott, Charles? pero quien se cree que es!

-CAM: No lo sé dígame usted!

-Guarde esa arma! soy de seguridad le va a pesar haaay muchos guardias por aquí nonoo podrá pasar más!

CAM: Seguro, si los hay iguales a usted ya pasé, ahora al suelo!

-Llamaré a refuerzos, código 125. . . (Bang) aaahhhh

_-Código , repita soldado código qué?_

CAM: Falsa alarma, todo en orden. . . te lo advertí ahora quédate quieto, con este pañuelo calmarás la hemorragia, mientras tanto quédate quietesito en el armario. . . _Ciao_

Ya estoy aun paso de entrar la sala, que extraño. . . no hay guardias, que ocurrirá?

_-Corran! corran!_

_-Estos experimentos están fuera de control!_

_-Yo renuncio, me voy!_

CAM: Soldado que ocurre?

-Qué! pero no te das cuenta?. . . Bison comenzó con los humanos. . .los esta mutando!

CAM: Mutando?. . . dime donde está!

-En el laboratorio, ahora déjame ir!

CAM: Con que ya comenzó, es ahí!

Me asomé por la ventana y efectivamente Bison se encontraba ahí, la persona que está en la camilla es?. . . el el jefe de los rebeldes! es Charlie! pero que demonios intenta hacer Bison, esta hablando qué dice?

BIS: El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar, mi querido comandante Charlie es su turno de participar en ésta maravillosa reunión, he aquí frente a usted a esta gente que solo vendría para ver la derrota de un fastidioso comandantucho como usted!. . . hermanos míos del Shadowloo estamos aquí para ver el primer experimento que nos llevará a una nueva etapa de la evolución "humana", para la gran demostración tenemos el honor de contar con el Comandante Charlie, les explicaré en que consiste este movimiento: Gracias a la fabulosa teoría genética que nos dieron estos apreciables científicos hemos revolucionado el cuerpo y mente de los humanos y llevarlos a otro nivel, en el ejemplo se muestra su anfitrión, yo Bison hace unos años accedí a la misma intervención, ahora soy un ser invencible ya que poseo las habilidades psíquicas que nadie más tiene, ahora veremos una modificación a nivel genético, nuestro conejillo de indias pasará de humano simple y corriente a una bestia! Observar!


	8. Chapter 8

--DIA OCHO--

Que ha dicho! Bison lo va mutar, esto no debo permitirlo. . . un momento quién es ese?. . . es. . . es Boyton! que esta haciendo el aquí! creí que ya no tenía nada que ver con esta tecnología. . . no puede ser! pero debo intervenir

BIS: Observar el _PROYECTO_ _BLANKA !_

CAM: NOOO! ALTO BISON NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

BIS: Pero qué! eres tu!

CAM: Basta Bison! deja a ese hombre tranquilo, libéralo ahora mismo!

BIS: Hhh. . . Cammy, Cammy, Cammy, como puedes ser tan tonta, mira que detalle venir a ésta demostración, que descortés fui al no invitarte a ver la mutación de tu primer rehén!

CAM: Calla él nunca fue mi rehén, he venido por ti Bison, deja todo esto por que ahora es mi turno!

BIS: Lo siento, mi soldadito de plomo, mi mano se resbalará en la palanca en 3, 2, 1. . .

CHA: AAAHHHH, NOOOO, MI CUERPO, MI CUERPO ESTA! AAAHH!

CAM: NOO! Bison!

En cuanto bajó la palanca me abalancé hacia él, no pude hacer mucho en cuanto estaba en el piso subí la palanca pero la mutación ya había comenzado el daño ya estaba hecho Charlie se convirtió en la bestia "Blanka" qué más podía hacer, saqué mi revolver y comencé a dispararle si piedad a Bison, había jurado dejar el arma, no tenía por qué usarla de nuevo sin embargo lo hice en ese momento solo pensaba en asesinarlo, lo detestaba tanto, en mi interior solo hervía la sangre de odio, de pensar que Bison me utilizó desde los doce años, como pude vivir con los ojos cerrados! a pesar de que fuese inmortal intente lo imposible, asesinarlo sin embargo, mi batalla se vio intervenida, Blanka hizo estallar los cinturones que lo apresaban y destruyó la máquina, se dirigió a Bison primero, pero como una barrera Psíquica lo detuvo se dirigió a mí, me tiró al piso, en la lucha me lastimé el brazo y tuve que golpearlo con la pistola, su mirada se desvió e intentó agredir a los científicos pero atravesaron a una barrera de titanio, sabían que les sucedería así que se pasaron de ese lado, Blanka envistió a los guardias para poder salir, Bison no lo detuvo, sabía que lo capturaría tarde o temprano, mientras que yo con el brazo destrozado intenté seguirlo, no pude más con Bison me aleje lo más rápido posible, corría a una reserva cerca de la fortaleza y descansé bajo un árbol, me dormí lentamente mi brazo se desangraba muy rápido, necesitaba ayuda urgente, mientras, no podía hacer nada. . .

_-Esta despertando-_

_-¡Su nivel cardiaco aumenta cada segundo!-_

_-¡La presión es cada vez más alta!-_

-Quiénes son?. . . que hago aquí?. . .

_-No dejen que reaccione-_

-Qué hacen?. . . qué. . . !

CAM: AAH!. . . de nuevo... de nuevo ese sueño. . . por que no me deja tranquila, si ya he descubierto los planes de Bison, mi brazo ya esta mejor!. . . pero que ocurrió, lo que recuerdo era que estaba lastimada y después descanse en el árbol que me pasó?

VEG: Vaya ya despertaste, no dormiste mucho, pero te sentirás mejor con esa venda y el ungüento

CAM: Vega? tu me ayudaste? me vendaste el brazo?

VEG: Yo no diría solo el brazo. . .

CAM: Eres un atrevido. . . abusivo no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo te lo prohíbo!

VEG: Tranquila, tranquila. . . hace mucho que no te veo y me recibes así sin embargo sigues igual de bella

CAM: Eres un tonto. . . pero gracias, como sea me tengo que marchar será mejor que hagas lo mismo

VEG: Esta bien pero sólo si te vas conmigo, escuche que irías a España o me equivoco?

CAM: Quien te dijo eso!

VEG: Lo sé todo, no te he perdido de vista ni un segundo, ya olvidaste que soy el asesino #1, además Bison me ordenó rastrearte y asesinarte

CAM: Cómo pudiste? ( me abalancé contra él) entonces fuiste tu quien rompía el bloqueo del chip! y por que no me buscaste antes!

VEG: No lo haría, las que rompieron el bloqueo fueron Juli y Juni, no me culpes además jamás le dije a Bison tu ubicación, sé todo lo que hiciste este tiempo desde que huiste. . .

CAM: Porque he de confiar en ti si me has seguido por que no has dado aviso de mi paradero?

VEG: Porque sé que tienes una familia que te espera. . .

CAM: Familia?. . . basta quieres! eso esta en el pasado, soy un androide no puedo sentir más lastima por mi misma, déjame en paz!

VEG: Cammy! regresa!

Me aleje lo más rápido de él, no soportaba la idea de que me dijera en la cara lo que debía hacer mucho menos que me recordara a mi "familia" el científico que encabezaba la operación o más bien transformación era el padre de mi hijo. . . esperen.. . Eso quiere decir que. . .mi jijo debe estar en problemas, que voy ha hacer? debo regresar a buscarlo? pero y después. . . ya no sé que más va ha pasar!


	9. Chapter 9

--DIA NUEVE--

Han pasado cinco años desde que huí, por lo que me he enterado Bison ha sido contactado más de cinco veces por el Departamento de Seguridad Especial pero se sigue escondiendo, me encuentro buscando trabajo, he llegado a un ciudad muy alterada todos corren por estrés y desesperación, estoy en América he venido a parar tan lejos. . . extraño a mi hermano y a los demás, poco a poco tendré que recuperar mi vida pasada, desearía volver los 12 años, quiero estar con mi familia. . .me siento tan sola. . . Quiero volver. . .quiero volver a ser la de antes. . . necesito el calor de una familia, de un hogar. . . de la libertad. . .

Ahora estoy en el interior de unas oficinas de un banco, el mismo banco que manipule en la primer operación, me han dado el trabajo de contadora, quien se lo iba a imaginar de soldado a secretaria. . . tonto no? pero así es la vida sobrevives o mueres, mi jefe no es nada agradable solo es un bueno para nada que engaña a su mujer con mi compañera de oficina, dan asco!

Mientras me encuentro "infiltrada" en los momentos aburridos diseño planes, cosas sin sentido que ahora no me ayudan demasiado he estado pensando más que nunca en la forma de regresar el tiempo, creen que es posible adelantar o retroceder el tiempo?. . . esperen un momento. . . eso es si no hay forma de asesinar a Bison . . . cómo matas a un inmortal?. . . no puedes! ya se que voy a hacer, juntaré todos mis diseños y. . . haré un dispositivo para ponerle fin a todo esto. . . congelaré el tiempo de Bison!

Esa misma tarde de regreso en mi apartamento reuní planos que tenía de tiempo atrás, se que el Shadowloo ha estado inactivo, ellos no detectaran movimientos míos, utilizaré las habilidades que Bison desarrollo en mi para ponerlas en su contra. . . creo que pronto regresaré a la orden de incógnito, eso es así podré regresar con mi hermano y ver por fin a mi hijo, solo pido tiempo para llevar acabo mis ideales.

Ya llevo tres mesen intentando construir prototipos basados en los diseños del ICE00 así es como nombre al modelo, me encuentro en la oficina sin embargo la concentración es nula, todo esta tan callado hasta que. . .

_JEFE: Hey chica. . . ve un momento necesito hacer unas cuentas-_

CAM: . . . dígame

JEF: Toma asiento, verás me he tomado tiempo para leer tu currículo más a fondo. . Dime entonces. .

CAM: (Que habrá encontrado!. . . espero no sea malo)

JEF: Me he encontrado con que tu posición es estar soltera. . .bien te preguntarás eso que tiene que ver no es así?

CAM: Señor la verdad no se a donde quiere llegar con esto (la verdad si sé) así que dígalo

JEF: Como te habrás dado cuenta hace una semana que tu compañera Karla no ha venido a trabajar y quiero que tomes su lugar. . . que me dices? (tocando mi hombro)

CAM: (Idiota, es un viejo asqueroso cómo se atreve!) pensaré sobre la cuestión cuando quiere que comience?

JEF: ah pues mientras más rápido mejor!

CAM: Esta bien solo si me permite un momento (suena el teléfono). . . que horror!. . . oficina del licenciado Porting. . .

-Necesito hablar con él de inmediato!

CAM: Disculpe. . . departe de quién? es sólo que esta muy ocupado en el momento

-Olvídelo solo dígale que el SDW necesita verlo!. . .

CAM: Que descortés. . . un momento dijo el SDW. . . esas son las. . .las claves de proveedor del Shadowloo!

JEF: Quién era?. . .

CAM: Nadie sólo se equivocaron de extensión!. . .(le tengo que sacar a éste todo lo que sepa, me va a ayudar mucho)

Total esa tarde platique con el jefe no ocurrió nada, no se lo permití, sin embargo me proporcionó suficiente información que tonto fue ahora veo que utiliza el dinero del banco, no directamente sino que en recargos toma todo por así decirlo para la provisiones de Bison y el Shadowloo lo digo separado porque uno es para el mantenimiento de uno y otro para el del otro, esto es bueno para mi así que si juego bien mis cartas mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, haré que lo despidan y congelaré a Bison. A la mañana siguiente tome aparatos de infiltración para que grabara todo lo que hacía el "jefecito" ja solo espero ver su cara. . . ahí viene. . .-Buenos días Jefe-

JEF: Hola querida. . . te espero más tarde. . . por cierto tengo citas para hoy?

CAM: Am déjeme ver. . . no, no tiene ni una (Que torpe, este tipo esta ilusionado con que entraré a satisfacerlo pero lo exprimiré de información). . . y dígame señor sabia usted que últimamente las cuentas del banco han desbordado y desbordado cantidades extremas, es decir en lugar que incrementen las cantidades están disminuyendo, eso es porque los recargos no se han cobrado. . . o usted que cree? a dónde se ira?. . .

JEF: Hmm disculpe pero aquí no hay lugar para ello así solo haga lo que le pido. . . (Suena el teléfono)

CAM: Permítame un momento, voy a contestar mientras tanto cuando yo entre usted recíbame con una sorpresa ah y que sea por mi nombre!.. .

Ahí esta mi boleto esa es la esposa del jefe, anoche le llame y le levante sospechas no le dije mi nombre solo hice que sospechara de él y él plan va bien. . . Buenos días Sra. Porting su marido esta en posición que le expliqué. . . ahí dentro. . . pase. . . . Tal y como pensé el muy torpe me llamó por mi nombre y con algunas cosas asquerosas, su esposa obviamente se enfureció, le preguntó y luego lo golpeó el pobre tipo salió corriendo y detrás su esposa y a lo lejos me gritó:

JEF: Maldita seas, cómo me pudiste engañar!

CAM: Disculpe usted, pero tiene un mensaje (y con tono de burla). . . le ha llamado el SDW pero yo me encargaré de todo!

JEF: EL SDW!. . . quién rayos eres!

CAM: Solo su humilde empleada jajaja!


	10. Chapter 10

Salió corriendo, todos el contaduría escucharon los rumores, yo estaba limpia no tenía nada que temer, pronto cancelaron sus cuentas, el banco se derrumbó y yo ascendí de puesto tomé su lugar ya que sorprendí a los demás con mis habilidades. . . en contaduría, pasó un mes más y por fin he desarrollado un modelo a prueba de fallas como tome el lugar en Gerencia ahora tengo más tiempo y me retiraré a tomar una vacaciones en Hawai con mi hermano y los demás, deseo descansar y claro probar el prototipo, me dirijo al avión tomo una revista y en cinco minutos sale el vuelo, mientras tanto pienso en la forma de como preparar la trampa para Bison, lo que sé por el momento ellos no han tenido éxito en sus misiones ya que al cortarles la fuente económica no podrán desarrollar más sus máquinas me preocupa que se refugien en otros lados no habrá de otra más que emboscarlos en sus jugarretas.

JOE: Vaya leyeron las noticias mi hermana se encuentra en la mejor posición del banco

FRA: Sí, pero como le habrá hecho? ojala y nos triga un poco de dinero no creen? jajaja

JET: Pues yo solo espero verla. . . ah no es por nada solo que admiro sus habilidades de pelea es todo!

FRA: A mi me parece que tu cuestión es otra. . . no será que. . .

JET: Ah basta, claro que no tengo otras intenciones!

JOE: Y porqué se te subió el color!

JET: Qué! claro que no, nada de eso ya les dije es solo que admiro sus habilidades!

CAM: En serio? y porque no me las habías dicho!

JET: Pero que dices! yo. . . yo me voy! (y encendió sus cohetes y se fue)

JOE: Hermana que bueno que llegaste, acabamos de ver la gran noticia ya eres vicepresidenta?

FRA: Nos da guato verte de nuevo y cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

CAM: No lo sé verán vine a descansar y a preparar mi boleto a la libertad. . . vamos a dentro y les explicaré

Platiqué con ellos, pase al estudio del Dr. Guilmore y me ayudo a ver unos aspectos del modelo me dio hipótesis y teorías, con ello planifiqué un plan mejor al que tenía (no mucho) descansé un poco y salía caminar a la playa para mi suerte Jet s encontraba ahí hice el menor ruido y me acerqué él se sorprendió y se sonrojó, casi no platicamos, él no decía nada, pero me di cuenta que en verdad se interesaba en mi por que me dijo cosas que nadie más me había dicho, cosas que ni siquiera el Doctor Boyton me había dicho. . . creo que, no mejor no me ilusiono, primero me enamoré del Dr. sin embargo me traicionó, juró no analizar DNA a para fines malvados pero me mintió él regresó con Bison ahora a mi lado esta Jet que cree en mí aunque casi no platique con él es muy agradable estar con él (me he recargado en su hombro) el atardecer es hermoso. . . pero que tonterías digo!. . . ah ya no sé que pensar!


	11. Chapter 11

--DIA ONCE--

Llevo una semana aquí y por fin he terminado, todo esta completo el dispositivo y la trampa, les explicaré todo consiste en llamar a Vega, si lo sé -y ésta en que piensa- dirán pero es todo parte del plan, me reuniré con él para que me lleve directo a Bison tengo entendido que ya retomo sus experimentos en cuanto llegue a la base seré registrada para un análisis pero con ayuda del Dr. he diseñado un dispositivo tan diminuto que puede pasar por amalgama en una muela, en cuanto este allá continuaré con él proyecto "Ice Bison" he recogido mis maletas Joe las llevará a mi departamento en Nueva York mientras me dirijo a Vega con mi uniforme de siempre espero lo conozcan ahí esta él, pues bien deséenme suerte

CAM: Vega me agrada verte de nuevo

VEG: Lo mismo digo dulzura y que haces hasta el otro lado del mundo?

CAM: No mucho solo que he venido a visitar a unos amigos

VEG: Ya veo. . . hola tu debes ser Joe el hermano menor de Cammy

JOE: Si y mi hermana a hablado mucho de ti también

VEG: Vaya me da fusto saber que aun me recuerdas con cariño

CAM: Claro que si y por que mejor no nos vamos

VEG: Vaya estas ansiosa, eso me encanta de ti. . .

CAM: Ah si claro andando no quiero perder más. . . tiempo!( y nos marchamos)

JET: Quién era ese tipo? no es agradable y que hacía con Cammy!

Los demás: ...?

VEG: Ahora déjate de amabilidades, a que se debe todo esto?

CAM: Si te lo digo no me lo creerás!

VEG: No hay nada que no te crea, solo dímelo!

CAM: Bien pues mi intención es acabar con el Shadowloo y todo lo demás

VEG:. . . Bromeas! no hay humano que pueda derrotar al ejercito del Shadowloo!

Llegamos a la fortaleza como explique me pasaron el detector y no ocurrió nada ya en el ligar central explique mi cuestión a Bison por fin frente a frente sin embargo me hizo pruebas de fidelidad y todas esas cosas, todo se atrasó más y más ya comenzaba a desistir de la operación sin embargo me dijo que admitiría un proyecto mió que consistiera a nivel científico como los demás que había con ellos sin embargo la suerte me sonrió de nuevo, una explosión se provocó en laboratorio pero fue provocada por quien menos me lo imagine que fuera fue por Boyton él me había ayudado o quería de igual manera sabotear a Bison así que en la confusión como pude neutralicé a Bison, Vega se abalanzó contra mi debía defender a Bison a toda costa sin embargo no fue suficiente como recordarán ya había peleado con él con anterioridad sabía sus técnicas, todos sus movimientos y por fin lo derroté, Bison al intentar defenderse de la serie de explosiones lo arroje a un contenedor parecido donde Charlie había sido mutado en él mismo lugar introduje el micro dispositivo ninguna máquina lo había detectado, Bison se dio cuenta de mis intenciones después de todo él era Psíquico sin embargo ello no le ayudo demasiado una gran explosión se condujo en cadena no tuve otro remedio más que despedirme de él quedó atrapado en la capsula, entre todos los escombros y los demás junto con Vega, Boyton desapareció pero ahora solo pienso en el bloqueo de Bison esperaré el momento en el que pueda por fin derrotarlo de nuevo no es más de esperar, no me queda más tiempo debo llegar colina arriba por seguridad sin embargo mi tobillo se ha fracturado, miro a todos lados pero no se que buscar solo espero que mi ICE00 funcione bien no resisto más debo detenerme o perderé mi tobillo, sin pensarlo la explosión me afectó y mis circuitos se comienzan a desconectar, me queda poco tiempo, mi agenda aquí esta según ella el radar indica que Bison esta frente a mi en los escombros puedo confiar el él, no lo sé pero ahora solo me queda enviar el mensaje: Joe he terminado vengan por mi. . .


	12. Chapter 12

Por fin desperté, estoy en mi apartamento mi tobillo sana poco a poco así iré a trabajar no hay de otra Frances me cuida se ha venido a quedar con migo un tiempo mientras me recupero peor han encontrado una información valiosa me han dado paradero de mi hijo, no es maravilloso, yo digo que si por fin lo podré ver pero en este estado no me lo permitirán así que esperaré una semana más, si y he esperado 5 años que espere 5 días más es una locura.

FRA: Lista para ir a trabajar?

CAM: Sí pero dime no saben nada de lo ocurrido con el Shadowloo?

FRA: No, los demás cyborgs han buscado pero no encuentran nada poco a poco resurgirá de nuevo la cuestión de los mismo, ten calma

CAM: A decir verdad ya no me importa solo quiero ver a Tobio quiero saber que le ha pasado, cómo esta. . .

FRA: Pues a decir verdad hemos encontrado información que talvez te resulte muy dolorosa. . . verás tu hijo hace dos años sufrió un accidente. . . él se encuentra bien sin embargo . . . como te lo digo?. . .el es como nosotros

CAM: Qué. . . como nosotros? te refieres a que es un cyborg!

FRA: Sí, verás su padre lo ha modificado para que sobreviva pero como no tuvo el éxito que quería lo ha botado, lo dejó en la calle, nadie sabe la verdad solo que ahora ya no se llama Tobio Boyton

CAM: Cómo se atrevió a abandonarlo así, qué se piensa!

FRA: Tranquila, él esta bien un Dr. que se encontró en un experimento junto con él le ha acogido ahora viven junto y cambio su nombre por el de Astro, pero debo decirte algo el parece más robótico que nosotros no se si te reconozca, no me lo espero se separaron cuando tan solo era un bebé

CAM: No lo puedo creer. . . pero es mi hijo y debo ver por su seguridad y beneficio. . . pero. . . no, no te preocupes, ya veré que puedo hacer. . .

FRA: No te desanimes, Jet vendrá a verte más tarde mientras voy al supermercado, ah levanta el ánimo!

JET: Hola, hay alguien?

FRA: Por aquí. . . bueno me retiro, ya regreso, adiós y Jet cuida bien de ella

JET: Ya veo que te dieron la mala. . . se lo que sientes . . . yo también esperé el momento de reunirme con mi familia pero llegó un _huracán _y arrasó con todo ya nada fue igual. . . vamos di algo. . . no piensas hablar?. . . Cammy que te ocurre? tu no eres así. . . vamos levántate y golpéame si es lo que quieres. . . Cammy. . .

CAM: No tiene caso que me lo digas. . . es solo que . . .ah!

JET: Mira tal vez no todo ahora sea como imaginaste, es porque el destino quiere que demuestres un poco más vamos Cammy, yo se que tu puedes, moviste masas, arrollaste con los malos, encabezas un gran banco y sobre todo ahora tienes la dicha de ser madre. . . reflexiona no importa en que posición se encuentre él queda tranquilo de saber que esta vivo y que tu eres su madre. . . creo que es lo único que puedo decirte

CAM: . . . . Jet. . . .Gracias. . . gracias por estar conmigo confías en mi y sabes no bajaré la cara otra vez, me has ayudado a reflexionar . . . (Lo tome por los hombre y lo abracé y bueno que se esperan aquí esta el clásico beso de consolación)

Ha pasado la semana y por fin "conoceré" a mi hijo, me muero de ganas por verlo, hot salí temprano del trabajo, arregle una cita con el Dr. que lo atendió mientras no estaba y he pensado en visitarlo hoy mismo aunque la cita es mañana, es que ya no puedo esperar, creo que aquí es el lugar, entraré aunque es un gran edificio hay muchos científicos me dirijo a recepción y pregunto por él

SEC: Buenos días señorita en que puedo ayudarla?

CAM: Buenos días busco al Prof. Ochonomizu

SEC: Tiene cita?

CAM: Sí solo que es para mañana, necesito atender un asunto delicado su gusta llame y verá que me atenderá

SEC: Esta bien espere un momento. . . no contesta. . . espere. . .

PRO: CUIDADOOOO!-

AST: Tengan cuidado avestruz robot fuera de control!

SEC: Cuidado señorita!

Doble en el aire y detuve al desenfrenado robot quedaron pasmados y aliviados pero yo fui la más sorprendida, verán con anterioridad me dieron una foto de mi famoso hijo y al ver que un angelito entro corriendo por la puerta supe que era él Tobio estaba frente a mi. . .no lo creía, corría él mientras los demás me miraban con asombro y le dije:

CAM: Tobio. . . mi pequeño Tobio te encontré!

AST: Disculpe señorita. . . se encuentra bien?

PRO: Señorita Cammy. . . que sorpresa pero si la cita es para mañana

SEC: Ah disculpe Dr. la señorita vino a buscarlo y me dijo que. . .

PRO: Si esta bien, esta bien ellas es la madre de Astro

TODOS?

AST: Qué ha dicho!

CAM: Sí Tobio yo soy tu mamá. . . por fin te conozco!

AST: Me halaga es una señorita muy bonita pero yo no tengo mamá

PRO: Astro, Cammy acompáñenme por favor. . . Astro verás hace ya mucho tiempo como recordarás sufriste un accidente que te trajo estas habilidades y que fue tu padre biológico quien te transformo , él cambio su forma de ser después de que tu madre, es decir la señorita Cammy, se retiró por cuestiones mayores de tu lado, Boyton hizo lo posible por cuidarte bien pero tras el accidente de hace dos años creyó no poder con la responsabilidad y decidió dejarte, ahora tu mamá ha venido a buscarte y bien?

AST: No, no se que decir, es solo que usted es mi papá Dr.

CAM: Te entiendo Tob. . . Astro yo me sentiría igual pero créeme en verdad quiero lo mejor para ti si prefieres quedarte aquí con él lo respetaré pero dime es eso lo que quieres?

AST: Yo. . . yo quiero quedarme con él. . . pero también quiero tener una mamá. . .

CAM: Significa que. . . me aceptas como tu mamá!

AST: Me tomará tiempo pero veo que en sus ojos en verdad me quiere. . . quédate aquí conmigo y el Dr.

CAM: Claro, lo haré!

PRO: Pero y su empleo y todo lo demás!

CAM: No hay problema pediré mi trasferencia a Tokio y me quedaré contigo!

AST: SI! por fin tengo una gran familia!

CAM: Y nosotros no somos toda entonces mañana vendré por ti para llevarte a tu nueva casa estará muy cerca de aquí así vendrás todo el tiempo que quieras

Así pues con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y lagrimas de felicidad volé directo a Nueva York, metí una carta con los altos ejecutivos y accedieron a mi transferencia a la sucursal de Tokio mientras tanto veo los tratos de una casa al lado del edificio donde revivieron a mi hijo, por otra parte Astro al igual que yo esta muy contento y que les digo de los demás mi hermano vive un romance con Frances al igual que yo lo intento con Jet, él vivirá con nosotros en la casa y en cuanto al Shadowloo pues eso es pasado estoy segura que por lo menos Bison no regresará hasta dentro de unos siglos más o a menos que alguien lo despierte, solo puedo decir que debe esperar un poco más en todo este transcurso me di cuenta que la vida tiene una bola de estambre para todos, mientras más te apresures más te enredas, toma las cosas con calma y espera. . . lo inesperado.


End file.
